Home
by anderB104
Summary: A room is still a room. Even when there's nothing there but gloom. But a room is not a house. And a house is not a home. When the two of us are far apart. And one of us has a broken heart
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Looking around she felt incredibly out of place, this was not her home and she so desperately wanted to find one of her own. She had always known she was different but wasn't everyone in this town? She fit in here, but she wasn't at home. Fitting in and feeling at home were two completely different things. She had always had a sheltered life, that much she knew and stepping into the world was a bit of a slap in the face from "this is how it is". This was Nolan's home, not hers. Sure they were as close as close could be but this was the life he and Tyler had built for themselves and despite their constant reassurance that she was not a problem to them, she always felt like she was imposing. Home. Was it so bad to want to find a home? Was it so bad to want a relationship, one like Tyler and Nolan had? Was it so bad to want the picket fence and the red door and the lawn to look at from the bench on the porch and picture children, your children, playing upon? Was it so bad to want that? Apparently so, well for Rachel it was. Sure she'd dated, even thought she loved some of them but when she spoke to either Nolan or Tyler about the other and love, they always had the same response, "I felt at home with him from the moment we met." There they go again with the concept of home. Watching Ty and Nolan interact with each other was sickening, they were almost too sweet. She needed air, so she went to do what she needed to, she got up and made her way to the door, "Hey! Where you going?" she heard Nolan call from the living room, "Just getting some air, I'll be back in a bit. Don't worry about me." She called back then stuck her head around the corner to still see Nolan and Tyler wrapped up in each other on the couch, "Plus I felt like I was intruding." She gestured to the way in which they were seated. Nolan smiled at Tyler as he responded, "Well we'll see you when you get back then." She nodded grabbing a jacket, her phone and a set of keys before making her way out the front door. The cold hit her like a wall as soon as she closed the door behind her.

Looking out onto the street she saw kids that were on their bikes with their parents sitting close by watching but not really watching. A couple that strolled by holding hands clinging tightly and looking lovingly into each others eyes without a care in the world. She smiled despite herself, she wanted that. Both of the scenes before her, she wanted the kids playing on bikes and the feeling of feeling love for the first time while sitting on the porch of a beautiful home. She was knocked out of her thoughts, and by knocked I mean literally, by a hooded man running. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Said man rushed out. Once again she smiled despite herself, "Its okay, I guess it's kinda my fault. I mean I'm the one standing in the middle of the pavement." She heard him chuckle from beside her, she still hadn't looked up to see what he looked like. He thrust his hand in her direction, "Blaine Anderson." He said smoothly and she finally willed herself to look up at him, "Rachel Berry." She said taking his hand in hers and shaking it firmly. He smiled, genuinely and Rachel hadn't seen anything like it in a while, his smile was infectious and she couldn't help but smile with him. "So Rachel before this gets awkward I'm just gonna ask, what are you doing tonight?" she sighed, "The same as always, staying at home with my gay housemates while they enjoy being in a relationship and be sickeningly sweet." She said gesturing to the house down the street. "Sounds like fun. I don't believe a beautiful girl like you doesn't have her night's filled." She shook her head, curls bouncing around her face and falling perfectly into place. "How would you like to go out to dinner with me, tonight?" her eyebrows shot up in shock, sure it had been a long time since someone had asked her out but never had she ever heard of nearly getting knocked to the ground by a total stranger only for him to ask you out not moments later. "Sure, why not?" he smiled at her, "Great! I'll pick you up at 7. I know where you live" Rachel laughed lightly "Should I be worried about that?" Blaine laughed along with her, "No no trust me I'm not some creep. I guess I'll see you then" she nodded in response and watched him run off. She smiled and shook her head making her way back inside.

She entered the living room to find Nolan clinging onto Tyler and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. "Hey! What's got you so smitten?" Tyler asked her obviously noticing the smile on her face, but then again who could miss it, it was huge. "I… um… I'm going on a date tonight.", "Wait I'm confused how did you go from getting some air to getting asked out on a date?" She smirked to herself, "Well Blaine ran into me and then he just did it, he asked me out." Tyler was smiling, Nolan on the other hand took it as an opportunity to mock, "Ooh the mystery man has a name and thy name is Blaine!" Tyler glared at Nolan, and hit his arm lightly, "Nole stop it! You could at least be happy for her." Nolan chuckled lightly and pressed a soft kiss to Tyler's temple, "I'm just kidding Rachie, I'm happy for you!" Rachel smiled, "It's okay Nolie, and thank you Ty for being happy for me, it means a lot." They both smiled at her, "Well you should go get ready!" Tyler said, "Actually Nolan could you help me choose something to wear I was never good at that sort of thing." Nolan jumped off his seat and ran in the direction of her room, Tyler chuckling, "Well I'll take that as a yes." She said following him.

About an hour later Nolan emerged from her room and plopped down on the couch next to Tyler, "My work here is done!" he announced and Tyler placed his magazine on the coffee table and looked at Nolan, "Well? Where is Cinderella?" as if on cue Rachel walked out the room and sprayed her perfume ahead of her before walking into it. "How do I look?" Tyler gaped at her, "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Nolan chuckled, "And that's coming from the gayest of gays sweetie." Tyler was still staring, his mouth slightly open, "Ty, I never thought I'd say this but you better not leave me for a girl with bangs wearing leather shorts!" Tyler turned to kiss Nolan when the doorbell rang. Rachel practically jumped, "That must be Blaine I'll get it." Her words fell on deaf ears however. She shook her head and walked in the direction of the door, as she got into the hall she felt an unusual feeling amount within her, nervous? Rachel Barbra Berry did not get nervous but it appears she was. She unlocked the door to find Blaine holding a bunch of white roses, WHITE FREAKING ROSES! Those things were nearly impossible to find this time of year. "Hi." He said, again knocking her out of her thoughts, "Mmmhi" he smiled at her, "You ready to go?" she nodded. "These are for you by the way." He said gesturing to the flowers before handing them over to her, "Thank you, they're lovely. I'll just go give them to my roommate and then we can go." He nodded and watched her walk back into the house before re-emerging several seconds later with a clutch and a jersey. She smiled brightly at him, "Lets go!" she said a little too cheerfully, he held out his arm for her to take and she did sceptically but relaxed. They made their way over to his car, he opened the door for her before making his way around to the other side of the car. He looked over to her, "You ready to go?" she smiled, "You gonna ask me one more time?" he laughed, "then let's go." And with that they pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

**_a/n; Hi okay so I'm Sacha! This is my first story on here, I've written quite a few but I never thought they were good enough, I mean I've read so many good fics and I just never thought mine would be good enough but my friends all told me I should do it so I did. I hope you liked the first chapter, please review with criticism if any, constructive criticism. I know exactly where the story is going so I hope you'll read on. J_**


	2. Chapter 2

_This entire chapter is basically dialogue and them on their date. I apologise for the way chapter one uploaded but everything looks normal in this chapter. The song in this is by one of my FAVORITE bands that Lea and Darren saw live (I was insanely jealous) listen to it please, you'll fall in love with them! #/watch?v=ilvkiDA4Vvk anyways enjoy!_

**Chapter Two:**

"I've never been here before, it's nice." Rachel said later on that evening when they ordered drinks. They sat in silence for a few moments when Blaine coughed to break the tension,

"Do they have a word for a first date with someone you literally ran into?"

Rachel giggled, "I think the word you're looking for is awkward."

"Um yeah that sounds about right." Blaine nodded and she giggled again.

"I've got an idea" He said smiling

"Okay?"

"Why don't we just tell each other something interesting about ourselves and we'll take it from there?"

"That's not actually a bad idea Blaine" Rachel smiled brightly, "And since it was your idea, you can go first!"

He laughed and shook his head, "Okay then I'm gonna start with the basics my name is Blaine Devon Anderson, I'm 22 and currently studying at NYU to get my English major before I head off to Harvard School Of Law."

"Wow, Harvard?" She asked

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a lawyer and after watching 'The Good Wife' and having an unhealthy obsession with Julianna Margulies, I decided why not?" He smiled as Rachel burst into a fit of laughter

"What?"

"I just, wow, Juilianna Margulies? Really Blaine?"

He smiled smugly, "Yes and I, Blaine Anderson, am not afraid to admit that!"

She laughed again and he looked at her over the top of his glass, "Your turn!" he said placing the glass back down on the table

She smiled, "Okay, um I'm Rachel Barbra Berry I'm 21 years old, yes I was named after Miss Barbra Streisand, well my middle name. Uh what else, oh yeah! I'm studying at The New York Academy Of Dramatic Arts or NYADA."

"Why NYADA?"

"I wanna be on Broadway. Ever since I was little I would say to my dads that I would be like Barbra, standing up on stage and just performing for people. It has and will forever be my dream."

He smiled at her, "I like your passion."

She smiled back before taking a sip of her drink, "Well what else would you like to know Mr Anderson?"

He looked like he was deep in thought before opening his mouth to speak, "Tell me about your roommates?"

"Oh Nolan and Tyler? They're definitely something." She smiled at the thought of the two people closest to her.

Blaine leaned closer and smiled, "Tell me more about them?"

Rachel laughed a bit, "Um well I've known Nolan since I was like twelve and we've been friends ever since, we are insanely alike except he's like the only gay man alive that doesn't like Broadway-"

Blaine looked shocked, "Wait, what? He doesn't like Broadway? Even I like Broadway!"

Rachel's smile widened, "You should've opened with that!" and Blaine laughed,

"Sorry for interrupting you, please continue..."

Rachel smiled again, "Well as I was saying, I've known Nolan since I was twelve but Tyler only came into the picture when we were both sixteen. Nolan kept his and Tyler's relationship a secret from me because he thought I wouldn't like him, heaven only knows how he was able to keep that a secret from me, he usually told me everything! But as it turns out I think I might love Tyler more than Nolan," she joked and Blaine chuckled, "They've both been there for me through the good and the bad. And when I was staying with my mom in her condo in town at the beginning of last year, when she died they took me in. They're the best friends a girl could ask for. And that's the story about how we became roommates."

Rachel could see Blaine was listening, she could just tell. When she was with Finn or Jesse she could tell they were listening but not really listening, all they would do was smile and nod but Blaine had his chin rested on his hand and was looking right at her and actually listening. He seemed interested too.

"Well enough about me, you haven't really told me much about yourself except for your crazy obsession with Juilianna Margulies."

Blaine groaned into his hand and Rachel laughed at him, "I'll tell you 'about me', if you promise to never bring that up again!"

"Okay, fiiiiiine." Rachel sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes for effect

"Good," Blaine grinned, "I shall now proceed with the talking about me,"

Rachel snorted, "Someone loves himself?"

"Of course! Now shush, I'm talking about me!" Blaine said jokingly, "Well I live in the lower part of Manhattan, it's closer to the English department at NYU. I live in an apartment by myself, I know, how sad? I haven't had a solid relationship in about a year and the last girl I was with only wanted me for sex so, no thanks. Uh what else is interesting? Oh I was an early applicant so I only have about three quarters to a year left to study before I'm off to Harvard. I have never gotten a mark below ninety two and I'm applying to take the LSATS in June."

Rachel was staring at him like he had grown three heads, "N-ni-ninety two? You have never gotten a mark lower than ninety two?"

Blaine simply nodded looking highly amused

"It is not funny! It's not fair either! Swap brains with me?" Rachel said, once again dramatically and sitting back in her chair

Blaine only laughed in response. She smiled at him.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked her,

"No – well yes but I wanna spend some more time with you." She said smiling and he smiled too

"Well we could go to that club opening on 54th?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Rachel grinned

* * *

Once Blaine had paid for dinner, they were in the car on their way to BLVD on 54th. There was music playing softly in the background coming from the radio in Blaine's car.

"I love this song!" Rachel said leaning over to turn the music up,

"Shiver Shiver? You like Walk The Moon?" Blaine asked looking highly amused but keeping his eyes on the road ahead,

"Of course I do!" and with that Rachel was singing

**"You leave these marks up on my neck**

**And its still there… I know but I still check**

**Thump, thump the thumping in my chest**

**As I loose the feeling in my fingertips"**

Rachel had a really good voice and Blaine wondered if she knew that the song was about foreplay. Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes before joining her on the chorus…

**"When you are close to me I shiver," **Blaine sang

**"When you are close to me I shiver,"** Rachel sang but she looked completely shocked,

**"When you are close to me I shiver," **Blaine sang**,**

**"When you are close to me I shiver." **They sang together.

Rachel looked at Blaine as the songs ended silently in the background,

"What was that? You never told me you could sing!" Rachel exclaimed when they were done

Blaine smiled, "well you told me you could sing but you never said you could sing like that!"

"Well it's a gift" Rachel said flicking her hair over her shoulder

"And you said I love myself!" Blaine said laughing a bit, "Come on, we're here!" he said unclipping his seatbelt and getting out the car and walking around to Rachel's side, opening the door for her

"I didn't even realize." She said truthfully getting out of the car and following him to the entrance

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" Blaine shouted over the music inside

"Please?" Rachel shouted back, Blaine took her hand and led her to the bar on the left side of the club. Rachel found herself smiling at the fact that he probably didn't even register that he'd taken her hand, but after getting to know him Rachel didn't really mind.

Rachel didn't even notice that they had stopped walking, she was too focused on the fact that Blaine was still holding her hand. She moved to stand next to him, he smiled at her when the bartender walked over,

"What can I get you guys?" the bartender asked with a smile

Blaine gestured to Rachel and she smiled at him before ordering, "Uh Vodka and Orange please"

Blaine raised his eyebrows at her with an amused look on his face before ordering for himself, "Rum and Coke." The bartender nodded before disappearing to emerge a few minutes later with their drinks, Blaine paid and they sat down on the stools they were standing at.

"You sure you can handle that?" Blaine asked gesturing to the drink in Rachel's hand

Rachel raised her eyebrows at him and downed the drink in a sip and placed the drink down on the table, she closed her eyes for a second and shook her head before looking Blaine in the eye, "Come on, let's dance!"

Blaine watched her walk off to the dance floor, he smirked to himself as he watched her hips sway, before downing his drink and following her to where she was standing and dancing seductively, her eyes locked on him the entire time. She lifted her arms and flicked her hair back, her hips swaying perfectly in time with the music. Blaine was moving too but watching her intently. Rachel inched closer to him and he placed his hands on her hips, she swung an arm around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

She turned around so her back was to his body, Blaine's hands found her waist again and he pulled her so she was flat against his body. They moved together for some time and Blaine felt the alcohol kick in, Rachel turned around again and placed her arm back around his neck. He moved in closer until their faces were merely millimetres apart, Rachel pulled his head down and crashed their lips together. Blaine was shocked at first but then relaxed into the kiss. The kiss was sloppy and hungry at first until both of them relaxed into it, they seemed to melt into each other and everything around them, everyone in the room, it all seemed to fade away, it was like they were the only ones there.

When they finally parted Blaine looked down at Rachel who was smiling up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Lets get out of here."


End file.
